1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the conversion of hydrocarbons to lower boiler products. More particularly, it relates to a hydroconversion process in which a continuous liquid phase hydrocarbon oil having dispersed therein a particulate acidic copper chloride catalyst is reacted with hydrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroconversion processes utilizing metal halide catalysts are known. The term "hydroconversion" is used herein to designate a catalytic process conducted in the presence of hydrogen in which at least a portion of the heavy constituents and coke precursors (as measured by Conradson carbon residue) of the hydrocarbonaceous oil is converted to lower boiling hydrocarbon products while simultaneously reducing the concentration of nitrogenous compounds, sulfur compounds and metallic contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,109 discloses a hydroconversion process in which the hydrocarbonaceous feed is contacted with a continuous liquid-phase metal halide catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,400 discloses a hydroprocessing of distillable carbonaceous material with a metal iodide-containing catalyst.
It has now been found that a hydroconversion process utilizing a particulate chloride of copper offers advantages which will become apparent in the following description.